Meet the smorelines
by Agent BM
Summary: A gift for my friend Mangle6, vanellope and her family meet the Smoreline family for the first time, a family created by my friend Mangle, bad summary but I don't know how else to write this.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own wir**

 **lucy and Kevin belong to me, the Smoreline family belongs to my friend mangle6**

 **this was an idea suggested by my friend mangle, mangle thanks for all your help discussing this with me, since I think you're a good friend and you support my stories, consider this a gift. Should also mention this takes place after my story Shattered memories, which I will be referencing quite a bit so if you haven't read that you should check that out as that's a good story, or don't and you can piece things together probably, makes no difference to me.**

It had been no more than a couple weeks since the incident, since the virus known as Drew and his army of glitchy monsters had invaded sugar rush and tried to take over the game. Things were finally going back to normal, most of the remnants of Drew's Invasion have been wiped away. On Main Street, President Vanellope, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and their twin 10 year old children Lucy and Kevin, who for the most part resembled their parents, were enjoying a day out, doing things as a family. Lucy had fully recovered from her injuries sustained during the invasion as well as having regained all her memories. However their day out was about to be cut short, storm clouds were forming, and it would soon start raining lemonade

"We better get going, before that storm hits" Said Vanellope

"We won't make it home in time, we're too far out" Said Rancis

"It's not like we have a choice" Said Vanellope

"Daddy, I think I may have an idea" Said Lucy

Rancis kneeled down to listen to his daughter. The 2 spoke quietly, quietly enough that Vanellope and Kevin couldn't hear them. When they finished, rancis stood up.

"My friend kit lives nearby, I can give him a call and see if he'll let us stay til the storm blows over. I'm sure he won't mind, he's always asking to meet you all" said Rancis

"Anything's better than getting drenched and sick" Said Vanellope

The family ran to their karts and followed Rancis. He was on the phone with his friend.

"Ok kit, see you in a couple minutes"

Rancis hung up and shouted to his family

"He says he'll meet us when we get there" Rancis shouted "He can't wait to meet all of you"

"How do you know him again?" Kevin shouted

"From lucys friend, Mocho" Rancis shouted "He's his father"

The family drove through a hidden path by the candy cane forest before stopping by a 2 story house. It was a simple house, mostly white with an orange roof. The family grabbed any belongings they had from their karts and ran for the door as it began to drizzle lemonade. Rancis knocked on the door, and within a moment, they were greeted by a one foot tall marshmallow rabbit covered in white chocolate, had coconut shavings on his tail, and had blue eyes.

"Rancis my friend, great to see you. Come on in, before the storm picks up."

The family walked inside.

"Everyone, this is kit, he's a fan of my racing. I have Lucy to thank for meeting him." Said Rancis

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, President vanellope it is an honor" Said Kit

"Great to meet you, so you're the one my husband hangs out with on Thursday nights" Said Vanellope

"Yes, we go out with swizzle and Gloyd, grab some drinks at tappers, say some jokes, good stuff. You must be Lucy and Kevin, great to meet you, Kevin you're becoming a fine racer, just like your father. And Lucy, it's great to meet you, I'm so glad my son befriended you, I was worried he'd become a recluse if he didn't find friends, but then you showed up." Said Kit "You all must be tired, have a seat in the living room"

Kit led the 4 into the living room and sat them on a couch facing a tv. Kit hopped into the kitchen.

"Fudge, I got some people I think you'd love to meet" Kit shouted

Kit exited the kitchen with his wife, a woman named Fudge. She was around the size of the twins, she was light skinned, had dark brown eyes, a white and light be own dress with tan colored skirt, frilly white socks, brown heels, and a fudge cake hat with white powder on top. She smiled upon seeing the family.

"President Vanellope, it is an honor to have you in my family's home. I'm fudge Smoreline, you've met my husband already, what're you doing here?" Fudge asked

"They'll be staying with us til the rain stops" Said Kit

"Good call. Rancis it's so good to finally meet you, my husband looks up to you. And these must be your kids, prince Kevin and princess Lucy, it is an honor having you here. Lucy I'm so glad to finally meet you, you've been a very good influence on my son, he'll be so surprised to see you're here. I think I'll call him and his sister down, KIDS WE HAVE VISITORS" Fudge shouted "They'll he so glad to see you I'm sure"

2 kids around the twins age walked down the stairs, both were hybrids of a rabbit and human, their names were Mocho and Cinnamon. Mocho was a little surprised seeing the family in front of him, but Cinnamon looked a little angry.

"Kids, we have some very important guests, the Royal family of sugar rush will be joining us for dinner" Said Kit

"Why are they here?" Cinnamon Asked bitterly

"It's about to pour rain, they can't drive home in the rain in go karts, they'd get sick or something" Said Kit

"H-h-hi everyone, it's great to see you" mocho Said shyly

"So Lucy, they finally let you out of the hospital wing of your castle?" Cinnamon asked

"One week now I've been free. I told mocho that. You're not mad about me causing that, incident, are you?" Lucy asked nervously

"No of course not, everything's just fine" cinnamon said with little enthusiasm in her voice

Cinnanon gave a rude glare at Kevin, cinnamon did not like him in any way, blaming him the most for the invasion less than a month ago. Kevin didn't bother looking at her.

"So Lucy, feeling better after the incident? Your brain is working right?" Mocho asked

"Yes, my brain is back where it should be" Said Lucy

"How on earth were you still alive when your brain was removed from your head?" Cinnamon Asked

"Be honest I don't know but I'd rather not talk about that" Said Lucy

"That virus attacking us was scary but the good thing kids is it's all over now and life is returning to normal here, that's all that matters. I'm so glad you could join us for dinner" kit told the family

"We're not intruding are we?" Vanellope asked

"Yes" Said cinnamon

"No cinnamon, they're not. We have more than enough food for a hungry guest, we smorelines eat a lot of food at meal times, there's plenty to go around. Dinner should be ready any minute" Said Kit "And Cinnamon, honey, I know you have your differences with them, but please be nice, ok? It's not very often we have special guests over" Said Kit

Before anymore could be said, Fudge had called both families for dinner. Everyone went into the kitchen and sat at a big table, fudge had prepared 4 extra seats for the royal family. Vanellope and her family were surprised at the huge amount of food, big plates full of beef and cheese tacos, dinner rolls, and a big bowl of mashed potatoes. Every seat had a big cup full of soda along with empty plates big enough to hold all the food.

"Told you we eat a lot. Eat as much as you like we have plenty to go around" said Kit

Both families took a seat on both sides of the table and began passing food.

"I knew you could eat a lot mocho, but not this much" Said Lucy

"It's a family thing, we burn off a lot of energy so we have to eat a lot" Said mocho

"We'd have more than enough energy if you weren't here" said Cinnamon

"Cinnamon, be nice to our guests" fudge told her "So how're things going with you Vanellope?"

"Fine, the last of the damaged race tracks have been fully repaired, all the guards messed up defending Sugar rush have fully recovered, my kids are getting along better having talked their problems out" Said Vanellope

"Problems?" Fudge asked

"They Both game jump, and Lucy gets hurt, like a lot" Said Vanellope

"And because of that she released that virus that nearly destroyed our game" said Cinnamon

"Can we please not bring that up anymore please?" Lucy asked

"I already feel guilty enough that happened" Said Kevin

"Well good, you should feel guilty, because of you 2 you nearly ruined our lives" cinnamon said starting to get angry

Fudge got up from her seat but kit sat her back down.

"Don't honey, saying bad things to cinnamon will only make this worse, I'll talk to her" Said Kit

Fudge nodded, but she really felt like she should say something.

"Cinnamon, I know the Royal family's not perfect, but then again we're not a perfect family either. We have problems just like them, and just like them we fix our problems. The virus is dead now so we don't have to worry about that anymore" Said Kit

Kits reply was in vain however as cinnamon continued her rant.

"It's bad enough having my dad and brother be friends with you, now you're in my own house, the only place I can truly be calm. Dad, mocho, how can you be friends with them after all they've done. Let's not forget before we were born our fair leader unleashed killer robots all over the game" said Cinnamon

"That part wasn't my fault, I don't know how turbos ghost was still around to control those terminators" Vanellope Said

"And the princess of bad luck, you ruined a lot of people's lives releasing that virus. How stupid could you be listening to whatever he told you?"

"I told everyone-

"SHUT UP!"

Cinnamon slammed her fist in front of Lucy, spilling her drink on her lap and knocking some food onto her jacket.

"Because of you we almost lost our home. You know what it's like, having to huddle with your family in fear of those monsters searching for people? The quarantine zone was right next to our house so we knew what that was like. And you"

Cinnamon pointed to kevin.

"You have got to be the worst brother in the world, how could you let your sister get all those injuries? Break all her bones in her body and make her meet a virus who almost killed us all. And you 2, you're the worst out of everyone"

Cinnamon pointed a finger to rancis and vanellope.

"You 2 are horrible parents for raising your kids to do those things. And let's not forget your problems, all those terminators in this game rusting outside, there's 3 in the backyard waiting to say hello to you, I know they were looking for you Vanellope. I think all of our lives would be easier if you remained a glitch and those 2 were never even born!"

Vanellope felt really insulted hearing this girl call her out like that. Kevin and Lucy began to cry, and fudge was furious. She slammed her fist on the table and stood up

"POWDERED CINNAMON SMORELINE!"

She marched to her daughter and slapped her in the mouth.

"I HAVE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO OUR GUESTS LIKE THAT, LET ALONE ROYALTY! SO WHAT IF THEY CAUSED PROBLEMS TO THE GAME, THEY'VE FIXED THEM. THEY STICK TOGETHER JUST LIKE WE DO. Now I want you to apologize to them RIGHT NOW!" Fudge shouted very angrily

Cinnamon was speechless, her mouth quivered, she looked like she was going to cry. Before she could say anything, she ran out of the kitchen.

"Cinnamon wait" fudge called

Cinnamon had ran upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Rancis and vanellope were trying to comfort their crying kids.

"Maybe we should go" Said Rancis

It thundered outside and the rain poured harder

"I'm really sorry my daughter said those things, the whole virus incident really got to her, I'm sure she didn't mean those things. I'm sorry she said those things, she doesn't really think you should've remained a glitch, and she doesn't mean I'm sure that your kids shouldn't have been born" said Kit

"That's the second time someone's ever said that" Lucy said as she wiped tears

"Who else told you that?" Kit asked

Kevin raised his hand.

"I didn't really mean it and I apologized for saying that" Said Kevin

Fudge came back into the kitchen.

"Cinnamons locked herself in her bedroom, she won't talk to me" Said Fudge

"Give her time, she didn't eat a lot she'll be hungry in a couple hours" Said Kit

Fudge looked at Lucys soaked skirt.

"I'm so sorry my daughter did that to you. Come with me princess Lucy I'll get you a clean skirt to wear" Said Fudge

Lucy got up from her seat and followed Fudge upstairs.

"Dad, can I be excused? I think I lost my appetite" Said Mocho

"Of course son" said Kit

Mocho got up from the table and ran upstairs to his bedroom, he needed to clear his mind of what happened.

"Looks like we have a lot of leftovers. Again I'm really sorry about what happened" Said Kit

Meanwhile in Kit and Fudges bedroom, fudge was going through her clothes and getting Lucy a new skirt.

"We more or less should be the same size, so this should fit you. Your jackets stained too. I'll wash these for you and have them sent back to the castle for you free of charge" said Fudge

"You don't have to do that" Lucy said, still a little sad

"You're my guest, I insist. Again Lucy I'm very sorry about what cinnamon said to you, I don't know why she said those things" said Fudge

"It's bad enough that during the incident everyone thought I was dead and my family should've abandoned me, it's another for one to say they wish I was never born" Said Lucy sadly

Fudge held Lucy by her shoulders

"Lucy, look at me, don't let people get to you like that. You're a strong girl. You made a mistake, we all have, but your family didn't abandon you, I can guarantee you mocho didn't abandon you when you went missing, he searched everyday for you, so did your family. They love and care about you. I'm really honored to have you and your family here in my house. Why don't you go change, I'll throw your dirty clothes in the washer and we go back down to eat, you are still hungry are you?" Fudge asked

Lucy nodded, she only took 3 bites before cinnamon made her outburst. Lucy took her jacket off and went into a bathroom to go change into her temporary skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next half hour, the family ate mostly in silence. Cinnamon came back down to grab her food before heading back upstairs, not saying a word. When all was finished, Lucy and Kevin hung out in the living room while Vanellope and rancis helped kit and fudge put away leftovers.

"You don't have to do this, you're our guests" Said Kit

"We insist, you're letting us stay here after all" Said Rancis

"Again sorry for how cinnamon acted earlier, she doesn't mean that stuff I'm sure" Said Fudge

The 4 heard a scream come from upstairs. They rushed up to Mocho's room where mocho was holding back a creature from approaching a scared Lucy.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked

The creature was small, had beetle like wings, black eyes, and covered in flower petals.

"This is screwball, our family pet, one of my dads creations" Said Mocho

"Don't worry Lucy, she's harmless" Said Kit

"Keep that thing away from me, last time I trusted something weird looking, I went missing for a week" Lucy Said before heading back downstairs

Screwball was saddened hearing Lucy say such a thing, she looked at herself, wondering what frightened Lucy. Kevin scratched screwballs head.

"I don't think you're so bad" Said Kevin

Screwball purred and rubbed up against his legs before approaching rancis and Vanellope, doing the same. Both families headed back downstairs, minus cinnamon, and went to the living room. Everyone took seats and fudge brought in a book.

"While you're here, why not we look at some family pictures to help pass the time, after all we're not sure how long this lemonade storm will last" Said Fudge

"That's not a bad idea. I too have a lot of family pics on my phone" Said Vanellope

"You keep all our pictures on your phone?" Kevin asked

"I post a lot of family memories on the sugar rush social media, citizens like knowing what our lives are, sometimes. I also have physical copies of these pics in the castle library, but we're not in the castle library, so this'll have to do" Said Vanellope

Everyone gathered around each other on the smorelines couch and looked through fudges pics of the family.

"It's nice to finally show off these pics to someone, especially our leaders. Oh here's me and kit on our wedding day, and there's mocho and cinnamon when they were born" Said Fudge

"Aw you look so cute mocho" Said Lucy

Mocho blushed in embarrassment, while screwball rubbed against lucys legs. She was nervous seeing screwball, but she didn't dare move her legs. Vanellope showed everyone some pics of her and Rancis' wedding, as well as Lucy and Kevin's birth. She then proceeded to show them Halloween costumes of the twins

"The kids used to love dressing up, and Halloween was perfect for that, they used to plan ahead of time what they wanted to be." Said Rancis

Vanellope showed the twins dressed up as salt and pepper shakers as babies, another year they were a princess and superhero. Age 5 they were Optimus prime from transformers and fluttershy from my little pony, age 6 they were both stormtroopers, and at 7 they were their video game heroes, Samus Aran and sonic the hedgehog, and that was all Vanellope had posted online.

Fudge showed the family some birthday pics, mostly of her family eating cakes fudge made, and big ones too. One pic showed cinnamon with her most prized possession, a motocross bike, another had kit jumping into a cake. Another pic had Fudge reading a younger mocho a story. Vanellope showed off some of her birthday pics of the twins, sitting in front of their cakes, they started out big, enough for a lot of people, but by age 6, they got smaller, enough for a few people. What surprised the smorelines was how the cakes were made when they got smaller, they had pics of things the twins liked, but they were cut half and half, cutting off pictures in the middle. Fudge questioned them about this.

"The castle chefs made a compromise when making the twins birthday cakes, they decided to make only 1 cake and have half for Kevin and half for Lucy, they thought this would be creative. But the kids don't mind, they like it" Said Rancis

"Why did the cakes get smaller? Don't you have a lot of people show up to your birthdays?" Mocho Asked

Both twins looked down, a little sad after hearing that. Mocho figured he just asked a bad question.

"At one point we used to invite anyone who wanted to come to the castle for the twins birthdays, but for the most part not many people cared about them or their interests, so their parties were sparsely populated, maybe a few racers and the twins friends, but that was it. The kids didn't like seeing the citizens didn't care much for them, so I punished them by making a small tax they have to pay us. As for the kids, now their parties are exclusive to only those they invite, people they really trust" Said Vanellope

"It's not so bad, we got used to it" Said Kevin

"You should throw a big party again, we'll make sure people show up" Said Kit

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lucy asked

"When are your birthdays?" Kit asked

"July 15th, it's November now if you haven't realized" Said Lucy

"Well on your next birthdays, leave everything to us" Said Kit

"Sorry to hear not many people showed up to your parties, that's so sad, being the prince and princess of this game and all" Said Mocho

"It's ok mocho, we got used to it, and we still have mom and dad, we always do something together on our birthday, and we have fun" Said Lucy

"Let's move on from the birthdays shall we? Here's one of our favorite memories, the twins 6th Christmas" Said Vanellope

"Ah yes, I remember that, the twins didn't want to leave the throne room almost all day" Said Rancis

Vanellope showed a picture of the twins all bundled up, sleeping on their thrones. Another pic showed the Christmas tree, littered with tons of presents. The smorelines were in awe, but also guilt. Mocho didn't like looking at the picture. Vanellope changed the picture to some of the twins holding their favorite presents

"There's me with my reissue starscream and devastator gift set" Said Kevin "I still have them"

His picture showed a 6 year old him with 2 transformers toys in 80's inspired packaging, 1 was a jet, the other was 6 green and purple construction vehicles.

"There's me with my pony friendship castle" Said Lucy

Lucys pic had a 6 year old her with a big smile, hugging a box with a castle on it. The next couple pics showed the twins eating breakfast and playing with their toys. Vanellope landed on a video.

"Here's the kids playing, it was so cute. They made up their own little stories with their toys, and they played by the tree all day. Me and flugs here watched them most of the day, joined them a couple times" Said Vanellope

Rancis played the video. Young Kevin was combining his construction vehicles into a big robot.

"Constructicons, form devastator. Decepticons, destroy the castle" Said young Kevin

"You'll never destroy my castle, whatever your name is" Lucy Said

Kevin drove a small red truck in front of the castle and transformed it into a robot.

"Do not worry ponies, I am Optimus prime, leader of the Autobots, and I will protect you from devastator and starscream" Said Kevin

"We can take care of ourselves but thanks" Lucy Said as she set up some of her ponies

"One shall stand" Said Kecin

He brought his devastator and starscream toys closer to the castle

"And one shall fall"

Kevin moved his devastator in to attack, and Lucy had her ponies attack the robot. That was where the video ended. The next few pics were later that night, the twins in the library, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace.

"Every year we end Christmas bundled up in the library drinking not chocolate, the end to a great day" Said Lucy

The smorelines didn't say anything, instead moving on to show them Christmas pics of theirs. It showed them decorating a Christmas tree, and taking a picture in front of the completed tree, with no presents underneath. The rest of the photos were of the family playing in the snow and eating dinner.

"Where are the presents? They're not under your tree" Said Lucy

Mocho looked down at his feet in sadness, fudge and kit looked guilty. Kevin hit his sister on the shoulder.

"Smooth move sis" said Kevin

"How am I supposed to know this stuff?" Lucy asked

"We don't have presents usually on Christmas, we can't afford them. Times are, tough for us. Maybe every couple of years we can get presents, but not very often. And before you say anything we don't want you buying us gifts all of a sudden" Said Kit

Mocho looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Lucy noticed.

"Ok, well how about we just buy you one thing each, no harm in that right?" Lucy asked

"Will you drop the subject if we say yes?" Kit Asked

The family nodded

"Fine. I think we've looked at enough pictures for now fudgey. Its getting dark, looks like you'll have to stay the night" Said Kit

"You sure you don't mind?" Asked Kevin

"We got more than enough pillows and blankets for all of you. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor or chairs though" Said Kit

"We'll manage" Said Rancis

"Lucy you're welcome to stay in my room, if you want to of course" Said Mocho

"Thanks mocho, I appreciate that" Said Lucy

Mocho led Lucy upstairs.

"Dessert will be ready in half an hour kids" said Fudge


End file.
